halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of UNSC Naval Air Forces squadrons
Squadron names Fleet aircraft squadrons are referred to by three unique names. Two proper titles indicate the squadron's role and numerical designation, with the latter being strictly informal. Marine Corps squadrons are given the modifier "M'", which follows the squadron type ('V, H''', or '''U). Example *'Formal —' Strike Fighter Squadron ONE TWO THREE **Used for official documents and events. **May be abbreviated in the following style, STKFITRON ONE TWO THREE. *'Shortened Formal —' VFA-123 **'V': Fixed Wing, F''': Fighter, '''A: Attack — The common squadron naming format used in battle plans and everyday conversation. **Commonly used in-conjunction with the nickname, styled as follows, VFA-123 Pukin Dogs. *'Nickname —' Pukin Dogs **Squadron nicknames are chosen at the discretion of its commanding officer and his or her subordinates. Rarely will Commander, Naval Air Forces refuse to acknowledge a nickname. Navy squadrons Fixed wing aircraft *'VA' — Attack Squadron **'Light Attack' — flies the A-3 Corsair ***'VA-12' Flying Ubangis ***'VA-82' Marauders **'Medium All-Weather Attack' — flies the A-4 Skyraider *'VAH' — Heavy Attack Squadron **flies the FB-712 Longsword **flies the PB-65 Shortsword *'VAQ' — Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron **flies the EA-4 Jager *'VF' — Fighter Squadron **flies the F-41 Broadsword ***'VF-1' Wolfpack ***'VF-2' Bounty Hunters ***'VF-3' Vigilantes ***'VF-7' Vipers ***'VF-22' Tontine ***'VF-103' Jolly Rogers ***'VF-111' Sundowners ***'VF-191' Satan's Kittens **flies the F-709 Longsword *'VFA' — Strike Fighter Squadron **flies the F/A-1 Sabre ***'VFA-3' Blue Nemesis ***'VFA-31' Tomcatters ***'VFA-123' Pukin Dogs ***'VFA-132' Privateers ***'VFA-201' Hunters ***'VFA-345' Firefoxes ***'VFA-502' Blue Dragons ***'VFA-899' Sea Vixens Vertical dynamic aircraft *'HC' — Vertical Combat Support Squadron **flies the UV-82 Darter *'HM' — Vertical Mine Countermeasures Squadron **flies the MI/V-77 Pelican *'HS' — Vertical Anti-Stealth Squadron **flies the SV-79 Super Pelican HAMPS Mk.V ***'HS-23' Rawley's Wranglers **flies the SV-77 Pelican HAMPS Mk.IV *'HSL' — Vertical Light Anti-Stealth Squadron **flies the SV-82 Darter LAMPS Mk.II ***'HSL-7' Dusty Dogs ***'HSL-10' Raptors Unmanned aircraft *'UA' — Drone Attack Squadron **flies the AQ-99 Wombat *'UQ' — Drone Reconnaissance Squadron **flies the RQ-99 Wombat Marine squadrons Fixed wing aircraft *'VMA' — Marine Attack Squadron **'Light Attack' ***flies the A-2 Skyhawk ***flies the A-3 Corsair **'Medium All-Weather Attack' — flies the A-4 Skyraider **'Heavy Ground Attack' — flies the AV-10 Typhoon *'VMB' — Marine Bombing Squadron **flies the FB-712 Longsword *'VMAQ' — Marine Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron **flies the EA-4 Jager *'VMF' — Marine Fighter Squadron **flies the F-41 Broadsword ***'VMF-760' Banshees **flies the F-709 Longsword *'VMFA' — Marine Strike Fighter Squadron **flies the F/A-1 Sabre ***'VMFA-214' Blacksheep ***'VMFA-277' Wilee Coyotes *'VMFP' — Marine Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron **flies the RF-1 Sabre ***'VMFP-454' Helldivers Vertical dynamic aircraft *'HMA' — Marine Attack Vertical Squadron **flies the AV-22 Sparrowhawk *'HMH' — Marine Heavy Vertical Squadron **flies the CV-96 Albatross ***'HMH-366 ''Hammerheads *'HMHA' — Marine Heavy Attack Vertical Squadron **flies the AC-220 Vulture *'HML' — Marine Light Vertical Squadron **flies the UV-144 Falcon *'HMLA' — Marine Light Attack Vertical Squadron **flies the AV-14 Hornet and the OV-144 Falcon ***'HMLA-776' Gangsters ***'HMLA-847' Gazelles *'HMM' — Marine Medium Vertical Squadron **'Multi-Mission Lift' ***flies the MV-79 Super Pelican ****'HMM-15' Hueys ****'HMM-49' Vigilantes ***flies the MV-77 Pelican ****'HMM-268' Red Dragons **'Multi-Mission Utility' — flies the UV-82 Darter Unmanned aircraft *'UMA' — Marine Drone Attack Squadron **flies the AQ-99 Wombat *'UMU' — Marine Drone Utility Squadron **flies the UQV-28 Donkey